Just A Simple Girl's Slumber Party
by Detective Girl 2005
Summary: whatever happened to 'no boys allowed' ?...
1. Chapter 1

**SLUMBER PARTY..**

_This was never..ever...suppose to turn out like this..it was just to be a simple little get together...I can never understand women..._

A tall teenage girl with long flowing brown hair twirled a phone cord around her finger as she hummed nodding her head side to side as she waited for the call to go through

**click**

" Moshi Moshi, Toyama speaking."

" Kazuah-chan!"

" Ran-chan? "

" I'm so glad I got a hold of you! Listen.."

The teenage girl lowered her voice to a whisper as she glanced around the room making sure no one was around

" There's something we need to talk about..."

----------------------------------

_**The night before...**_

_**ring ring**_

**_Conan who sat at Kogoro's desk with a blank look on his face reading the newspaper, popped his head up to the attention towards the vibrating phone on the desk while Ran was in the kitchen preparing dinner , called out to him_**

" **_Conan-kun! Could you get that for me?"_**

" **_Hai!"_**

_**Conan put the news paper down and reached over the desk and picked up the phone and brightly answered out**_

" **_Moshi Moshi Mouri De--"_**

" **_Kudou!"_**

**_Conan's eyes immediately narrowed from hearing the Osaka male voice_**

" **_Hattori..."_**

" **_What's with the dull voice? Seriously, you need to be a little more respectful when you answer the phone!"_**

" **_Fine, I'll just hang u--"_**

" **_No No No No! I just wanted to talk to you about this case I recently ran into! eheh..."_**

_**The Osaka male voice nervously laughed as Conan let out a sigh and sank back into the desk chair with his eyes half lidded**_

" **_Go on..."_**

_**------**_

**_Unfortunately for Conan he never really noticed while talking on the phone with his Osaka friend that the curious teenage girl was secretly over-hearing everything that just happened...The teenage girl's eyebrow rose as her gaze on Conan had such a serious intensity when the call was ending_**

" **_Don't worry Hattori...I seriously don't think those guys that you got were the ones that drugged me..."_**

" **_You sure?... Okay, I'll talk to you later then"_**

**Conan let out a sigh as he hung up the phone and picked up the newspaper and started reading it again as he mumbled under his breathe still never noticing that Ran was in the kitchen and could hear the phone call he just had... what a dummy.**

**-------------**

**Back to the Present**

The teenage girl with long brown hair squinted one eye as she held the phone from her ear from the sharp high pitched yell that came from the other end

" THAT AHOU! AND ALL THIS TIME I THOUGHT IT WAS AN AFFAIR! BUT HE AND KU--"

" Shhhhh! Kazuah-chan! Don't worry...we will get them back for all that they have done...just...we need to have a slumber party.."

The Osaka teenage girl looked into the phone blankly before catching on with the other teenage girl had said

" Oh I see! Okay Ran-chan, let's have a slumber party...tonight!"

" Good...you know who to bring!"

" I sure do"

The two teenage girls smiled wickedly as they ended their phone call...

" Ran-neechan, Who was that?"

Ran who stood looking out the window with a wicked smile on her face after she hung the phone, quickly spun around and looked down at the little 7 year old boy who looked up at her with huge curious eyes through an over-sized pair of glasses

" Ran-neechan..?"

Ran shook her head from what she was thinking when she smiled nervously at him

" O.Oh it was just someone from my school, no need to ask!"

" Oh..okay then.."

The shrunken Ace Detective didn't quite believed that as for an answer as he studied her face and movements before turning to leave when the teenage girl suddenly called out to him

" Wait Conan-kun!"

The little 7 year old boy turned around and smiled up at the teenage girl that looked down at him with a bright smile look...something very wrong with that bright smile look...

" Y..Yes Ran-neechan?"

" I just wanted to let you know...that I am going to be having a friend come sleep over tonight okay?"

The shruken teen Detective mentally let out a sigh in relief

" _Oh is that it? Heh...what was I being so paranoid about.._Okay Ran-neechan!"

The tall teenage girl stared after he 7 year old boy who ran off , with a harsh gaze venting from her eyes

" _yes...I can play your little game too...Shinichi."_

_**9 p.m. at the Mouri Detective Agency**_

_**yes...I can play your little game too...Shinichi**_

**ding dong...ding dong**

" Why the hell did you bring me here!"

The teenage Osaka girl with a blue ribbon in hair smiled as she waited patiently infront of the door, completely ignoring that constant whining of the dark skinned Osaka teen who began to become more infuriated

" KAZ--"

Heiji was soon cut off from when Ran opened the door

" Kazuah-Chan!"

" Ran-Chan!"

" O..Oh...hey there neechan!"

Heiji smiled nervously rubbing his hand behind his head as he laughed

" Hello Hattori-kun."

Heiji blinked at the way Ran looked at him with her bright smile...there was something...wrong..with that smile.. Heiji quickly shook off the feeling and stepped into the house shoving his hands in his pockets as he peered over the couch and grinned when he saw Conan sitting with an utterly bored look on his face

" Hey there Ku--I mean Conan-kun!"

Conan glared at Heiji sending him ' **do you not understand the meaning shut yor mouth around THEM!' **look which made Heiji nervously laugh as he took a seat beside him as the two girls went into Ran's room dropping off Kazuah's things

" Sorry, sorry! It's a habit you know?"

" Then fix it."

Heiji narrowed his eyes at the half lidded shrunken teen who sat beside him, and lowered his voice

" Oi, Kudou...what's going on here?"

" Have you noticed the way the girls have been acting...?"

Heiji rose his eyebrows at the shrunken teen starting to think back earlier during the day when he was with Kazuah

" Yeah...they are just having a slumber party..so?"

Conan narrowed his eyes as he looked at Heiji

" Then why did they force us to come?..."

Heiji's pupils in his eyes began to dilate when he began to ponder on the idea of what was truly going on now..but before he could say anything the two teenage girls came out in their pajama's with excited looks on their faces as they talked in unison

" Who's Ready To Party!"

The two boys began to sweat as they smiled nervously

" H..hai..."

**the party is to be continued...**

**( cackles ) hope you guys liked because something more is going to happen in the next chapter..**


	2. Spin That Bottle Of Doom!

**Wow! I see you guys liked the first chapter, thanks for all who reviewed!**

**Much appreciated and here's your next chapter!**

**Just A Simple Girl's Slumber Party :**

**Spin That Bottle Of Doom!**

_No...it was never suppose to turn out like this...I thought she just brought me with her like every other time..but soon enough..Kudou and I found out the horrible truth behind it.._

" K..K...KAZUHA!"

" R..RAN-NEECHAN!"

The two Detectives that sat on the couch literally almost had to pick up their jaws off the ground once they noticed what the two teenage girl's pajamas were; The two girls were both dressed in long pink t-shirts that said in big letters ' **don't you wish you had some of this?..**' and a pair of socks with their hair let down, totally ignoring the fact that guys were there..heck they were letting loose and goin wild!...unlike the two boys...them with their teenage minds...they had a problem with this as the girls smirked at them both knowing what they were doing

" Do you like it?"

Ran did a little spin letting the over large pink shirt flap around 'accidentally' flashing her pink undies in the process giving Conan a nose bleed

" _WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"_

Kazuha smiled brightly at Ran giggling at Conan running to the bathroom to grab toilet paper before squealing out

" You look awesome Ran-chan!"

" You think?"

" I know so! But... what about the boys?"

Ran and Kazuha both turned their heads at the same time towards Conan holding paper tissue to his nose and Heiji sitting on the couch and smiled at them with a bright smile on their faces...a very wrong...smile..making Conan and Heiji's pupils in their eyes dilate and sweat rapidly; but before they could even ponder on the idea of running for their pathetic lives, Ran and Kazuah pranced over to the couch, Ran sitting beside Heiji and Kazuha sitting by Conan as they had wicked smirks appear on their lips...

" You know you two...we would **never** keep secrets from you, right Kazuha-chan?"

Kazuha scooted a little more to Conan making his cheeks glow from how close he was to her as he began to sweat more at the smirk on her face at him

" Of course! That's why we had this slumber party..so we can let loose all our **_dirty little secrets_**.."

...**_say..what..._**

Right after Kazuha had said that, Conan and Heiji immediately blurted out with their eyebrows twitching rapidly

" Y..YOUR WHAT?"

Ran and Kazuha both grinned wickedly at each others their eyes having a glow to them, before the two girls both scooted even closer to the boys rubbing a finger up and down their chests as they leaned into close to their faces making the two boys look like fresh picked apples

" You know..Hattori-kun..."

" You see..Conan-kun..."

" Did you know I secretly...been falling for you..."

tick..tick...tick...

**BOOM**

"**YOUR WHAT?"**

Both boys quickly looked at each other crazily then back up at the flirting girls and almost both fell off the couch at the same time backing up as the two girls neared them

" W..WAIT KAZUHA-NEECHAN! I'M ONLY S...SEVEN-T...SEVEN!"

" HOLD ON THERE NEECHAN! LET'S NOT GET TOO HASTY N..NOW!"

The two teenage girls got off the couch and started walking towards the boys with a devious smile that spreaded onto their lips enjoying every bit of the two freaked out Detectives

" Oh couldn't you tell Hattori-kun? From all this time? I always thought you were the better Detective"

"How could I not fall for you Conan-kun? Who doesn't love you? Because I sure do! Your just so cuuute"

The two boys were now pinned up against a wall their eyes expanding as they took a huge gulp sweating rapidly as their mouths twitched

" B..but this isn't right!"

The two girls looked at each other and raised their eyebrows then narrowed their eyes and stared back at the boys with a smirk on their faces

" You don't say? Well since we got those secrets into the air how bout we just relax for the rest of the night hmm?..., Kazuah-chan and I are going back to go pick a movie for us! You two just wait right there..."

The two girls then turned around and headed to Ran's room, leaving the two teens to dawn in on what just happened...and that's when all hell broke loose...

" You have 10 seconds to explain what the hell is going on before you feel the true wrath of a seven year old.."

Heiji blinked at the glaring shrunken teen before immediately returning the glare his eyebrow twitching

" IS THAT A THREAT! YOUR the one that needs to explain to me why the hell Kazuah is acting like this?"

" YOU NEED TO **TELL ME** WHY RAN IS ACTING LIKE THIS AROUND YOU!"

" LIKE I WOULD KNOW!"

" Hmmmm...that's not surprising!"

" WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY!"

" Oh..Oh...I'm sorry. let me break it down for you...I. will. kick. your. ass. if. you. don't. tell. me. what's. going. on. between .you. and. Ran...was that understandable?"

-------**In Ran's room..**

" Do you hear them? Do you hear them fighting over us! Ran-chan this was brilliant!"

Kazuha smiled excitedly as she had her ear cupped onto the wall listening to the whole argument the two boys were having in the living room over them while Ran giggled

" See! I to--"

Ran was soon cut off by a gasp and looked at Kazuha,

" What's wrong?.."

Kazuha turned slowly to Ran her eyes wide with fear

" I think...we may soon have a big problem.."

--------------

**(cackles evily) ding ding, clash of the rabid jealous teen Detectives!**

**the next chap is going to be some serious fighting and I do not mean with pillows...or..wait...nah. Last chapter maybe, and then it will start getting fluffy, who doesn't love fluff? Oh well, I hope you guys enjoyed and don't forget to review!**

**--DetectiveGirl2005**


	3. BRING IT ON or off

**Yaaay! You guys liked it, this was only meant to be a one shot but wee look at me and this 3rd chapter!**

**I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review please...with a cherry on top with sprinkles.**

**BRING IT ON...or off..**

Heiji began to grit his teeth together as his cheeks glowed red before he picked little Conan by the collar of his shirt and threw him against the wall on the other side of the living room wall.

" BRAT!"

Conan hit the wall face first and slowly slid down it his glasses now snapped in two from the sudden impact, he took a moment to regain himself and make sure all the stars that danced infront of his eyes were clearly gone before death glaring Heiji and jumping on his back and wrapping his little arms around his neck in a choke hold

" YOU BASTARD! DIE!"

" ACCCCCCCCK!"

Heiji began to spin around in circles also in the process of hitting into the wall several times bashing Conan's head, but failed in getting him off

" JUST WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON Y---ACCCCCCCCK!"

" ONLY IF YOU LIVE! WHICH I SERIOUSLY DOUBT!"

------**Ran's Room---**

Kazuha and Ran's eyes snapped wide open at each other in pure fear when they both screamed in horror

" OH MY GAWD! THEY ARE FIGHTING!"

Ran and Kazuha quickly rushed out of her room and stood speechless infront of the living room entrance watching the horrible moment of Heiji stuffing Conan into an empty pillow case and grinning evily as he threw him against the wall before he screamed out

" PILLOW FIGHT!"

**BAM**

The little boy who was in the pillow case slid down the falling out of the pillow case grabbing his head in pain yelping out

"MY FREAKING HEAD!"

Heiji grinned in satisfaction before calling out to him in a mocking voice enjoying his pain

" IS IT CRACKED OPEN?"

Conan's little eyebrow begin to twitch when he death glared the other teenager boy before charging him

" YOURS WILL BE!"

" NO! NO! STOP YOU TWO!"

The two fighting boys completely ignored the teenage girls cries out to them while Conan once again had Heiji in a choke hold this time on the ground and Heiji with his hands also wrapped around his neck

" PLEASE! STOP JUST STOP!"

The two boys still ignored the two pleading girls cries before Kazuha eyes began to swell with tears looking at at Ran helplessly

" Ran-chan! This was never suppose to happen! I don't want them to kill each other, we have to do something!"

Ran just stared at Kazuha with a dismayed look before she simply nodded her head at Kazuha

" Right!"

Kazuha and Ran then rushed to the two fighting boys that were breathing heavily still in the process of cutting each others process of receiving oxygen

" Heiji! Heiji! Let him go!"

" BACK OFF KAZUHA THIS ISN'T BETWEEN YOU!"

" Shinichi! Oh Shinichi just let Hattori-kun go!"

" RAN JUST BACK OFF!"

Kazuha clenched her fists together finally snapping from all that was going on, so much until hot tears stung at her eyes in frustration when she screamed out grabbing a hold of Heiji's neck collar

" YOU AHOU, LISTEN TO ME!"

And firmly pressed her mouth against his, making Heiji's grasp around Conan's neck slowly loosen his pupils in his eyes dilating as he began to process fully of what was happening right now with his mouth pressed against his childhood friend's mouth.

" _K...Kazuha!"_

Ran was then able to get a hold of Conan off of Heiji, tears beginning to form in her eyes seeing all the bruises and cuts from the fight that she had started and narrowed her eyes at him making Conan raise his eyebrows at her as tears slowly slipped down her cheeks

" Ran..n--"

" Y..You Baka! Why did you do that?"

" I.."

" You didn't have to do that! You could've gotten seriously hurt!"

" You didn't have act like that to make me fight him then..."

Ran rose her eyebrows through her tears at the small sized cut and bruised Shinichi that smiled at her calmly

" It's your fault for making me think that you actually liked him, and your fault for this whole thing."

Ran blinked before narrowing her eyes again through her tears sniffing

" Well,...you didn't have to lie to me!"

The shrunken Shinichi blinked and burrowed his eyebrows together knowing she had got him there before plopping down on the ground looking down with Ran that kneeled infront of him

" Yeah..."

The small Shinichi then looked up at Ran again with a sheepish smile on his face

" but I had a good reason..trust me"

Ran looked down at the small Shinichi that sadly looked at her with a soft smile before she wiped her tears away and smiled back at him

" You better Kudou Shinichi...but in the mean time---"

Ran and Conan slowly looked over at the two Osaka teenagers that were too busy caught up in their "special" little moment

" I think we better leave these two alone..."

Conan let out a laugh and staggered up with Ran's help and headed towards the couch to sit down with her

" Yeah, yeah."

" Oh and Shinichi..."

" hm?"

" Did you learn your lesson?"

The little Shinichi then narrowed his eyes at the giggling teenage girl that sat beside him

" Never go to a girl's slumber party..."

**end.**

**Okay...if you guys liked this please review! I gotta finish child problems or..maybe all the Dc boys can have their own little sleep over...ehhhh naah... anyway I hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review please! **

**( grins evily picking up a pillow)**

" **PAAAAAAAALLIOW FIGHT!"**

**THWACK!**

**Conan" ( flies 10 feet through the air ) HOLY CRAP"**

**-DetectiveGirl2005**


End file.
